random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Poop Brown and Pee Yellow
Pokemon Poop Brown and Pee Yellow is more random than every real Pokemon game combined. Not all catchable things are Pokemon Pokedex 1:Treecko 2:Grovyle 3:Sceptile(Pokemon,not epik Sploder user.) 4:Tepig 5:Pignite 6:Emboar 7:Squirtle 8:Wartortle 9:Blastoise 10:Bidoof 11:Bibarel 12:Stickman 13:Chicken 14: Zach the Midevil Chicken 15:Creeper 16:Charged Creeper 17:Baby 18:Giant Baby 19:Wurmple 20:Silcoon 21:Beautifly 22:Silcoon 23:Dustox 24:Krab 25:Mr.Krabs 26:Moar Krabs 27:Potty 28:Toilet 29:Golden Toilet 30:Zombie(Minecraft) 31:Giant(Minecraft) 32:Poisonous Black Widow Of Death 33:Plusle 34:Minun 35:Poptart 36:Poptart with Sprinkles 37:Sunkern 38:Sunflora 39:Baby Mario 40:Mario 41:Baby Luigi 42:Luigi 43:Timmys Dad 44:Dinkleburg 45:Roggenrola 46:Boldore 47:Gigalith 48:Aron 49:Lairon 50:Aggron 51:Guy 52:Person 53:Abra 54:Kadabra 55:Alakazam 56: Terra 57: Diablo 58: Vorpal Wing 59: Troll 60:Rapidash 61: Rainbow Dash 62: Paper Clawed Pichu 63: Spiky Eared Pichu 64: OMG SHINY VICTINI 65: The fact that Victini can't be shiny 66: Shadow the Shiny Manectric 67: Spamu the Kyogre 68: Tyrania the Groudon 69: Splatter the brontosaurus 70: Sparky 71: Sparkeh 72: THE UNIVERSE 73: A can of Mountain Dew 74: Missingno 75: Ultima the Giratina (ORIGIN) 76: Ultima the Giratina (ALTERED) 77: Chrono the Dialga 78: Mercury the Palkia 79: 'Em All 80: Doofenshmirtz (Has someone already done this?)(No.) 81: Perry 82: Meddleshmirtz 83: Puumba 84:Ink jet printer 85: Pewdiepie 86: BARRELS! 87: Stephano 88: The Bro 89:Barney the useless T-rex who is weaker than Magikarp. 90:Foongus 91:Amoongus 92:Poptart Cat 93:Nyan Cat 94:Tac Nayn 95:Giant Meteor Of Death 96:Weegee 97:The monster under your bed 98:The monster in the closet 99:Druddigon 100:100th Pokeman! YAYZ! 101:Fat Nyan Cat 102:Malleo 103:Giant Fat Fatso 104:Steve(Minecraft) 105: Herobrine 106:Snorunt 107:Glalie 108:Froslass 109:Chocolate Bar 110:Spongebob 111:Patrick 112:Celestia(my little pony) 113:Skeleton(Minecraft) 114:Cave Spider(Minecraft) 115:Spider(Minecraft) 116:Spider Jockey 117:Uselessness 118:Magikarp 119:Gyarados 120:ArticUNO 121:ZapDOS 122:MolTRES 123:Uno 124:Dos 125:Tres 126:Quatro 127:STOP BEING DORA 128:HJFFHDJHJDFHJFHJDHFJSDHFJFH 129:Dora the Dumbo 130:Twilight Sparkle 131:Remoraid 132:Octillery 133:Mantyke 134:Mantine 135:Mantnt 136:Tnt 137:Bob-Omb 138:King Bob-Omb 139: Quatral 140: Draqcinco 141: The Legendary Bird Trio is a pun. 142: Pre 143: Prenumbra (LULZ PRE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN EVOLVE) 144: Man-bra 145: Man-tu 146: Dippy 147: Chromia (FLYING/STEEL TYPE DERPDERPDERP) 148: ...aaaAAAaaa... 149: If Springboob and Fatrick get pain on Mr.Krabs' money, HE IS GOING TO MURDER THEM AND SPREAD THEIR BLOOD ALL OVER HIS OFFICE!!! >:D 149:Musharna Looks Like A Drowzee Fetus 150: AFTER THIS THE DERPIEDEX SHOULD END. 151: JUST KIDDING! 152: ADD MOAR! 153: If there is one thing I hate, it's viruses. 154: Vyrus 155: Trojan horses are a pun on the Trojan Horse from Greece when the guys pulled in the horse and the Spartans killed them all. 156: Because people download the horse and viruses kill their computer. 157: A Fresh Coat Of Pain. 158:Tails Doll 159:Weegee Virus 160:Pokeball 161:Great Ball 162:Ultra Ball 163:Master Ball 164:Shy Guy 165:Fly Guy 166:Fry Guy 167:Snifit 168:YOU 169:Billy 170:Bob 171:Joe 172:Bob the Level 79 Emboar 173:Ally the boring Level 73 Meganium 174:Croco the awesome level 88 Feralgatr 175: c nmewoipru34 eouorwejoxal the level 40 Samurott 176:Shiny Buziel 177:Shiny Wurmple 178:Shiny Zigzagoon 179:Shiny Floatzel 170:Shiny Silcoon 171:Shiny Beautifly 172:Shiny Linoone 173:Kabuto 174:Kabutops 175:Klasky Csupo Jr. 176:Klasky Csupo 177:Pokemon Trainer 178:Your Doom 179:Poop 180:Pee 181:Pootoo 182:Peetoo 183:FaT cOwZ 184:Poopfree 185:Peefree 189:Cat 190:Dog 191:Dog Turd 192:Bowser Juniors Radioactive Butt 193: Klasky Csupo's Head Counters. 194: Foot-quarters 195: 195th Pokemon 196: Kyurem 197: BLACK KYUREM LOOKS COOLER 198: I finally said it. 199: Magickarp 200: OMG RED GYRADOS 201: CURSE YOU, LANCE! 202: Kai 203: Jay 204: Cole 205: Zane 206: Sensei Wu 207: Nya 208: Gandalf 209: Harry Potter Help me by adding more Pokemon to the Pokedex! Category:Pokemon Category:Pewdiepie Category:BARRELS! Category:STEPHANO! Category:Missingno Category:SPARKEH HAS UH BLOO STINGAR Category:Phineas And Ferb Category:Nyan Cat Category:Random Works! Category:Poop